problemsolverzfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Planet
Cartoon Planet is an animated variety show that originally ran from 1995 to 2000, and from March 30, 2012 to present on Cartoon Network. A spin-off of the animated Space Ghost Coast to Coast talk show, the premise was that Space Ghost had recruited his imprisoned evil arch nemesis Zorak and his loud and extremely dimwitted archenemy Brak to assist him in hosting a variety show. Cartoon Planet began as an hour-long block of cartoons hosted by Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak. They would introduce full cartoons from the Turner Entertainment library, such as old theatrical shorts and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including the original 1960s Space Ghost episodes. The host segments were often original songs and ad libbed skits. New material ceased being made in 1997, and most of the songs and skits were re-packaged into 22 half-hour episodes without cartoons. Skits *'Advertisements' - These are fake advertisements for made-up products in which the show indicates as "Not Real". On rare occasions, two advertisements can be shown. The first advertisement was Bushido Potatoes. *'Music Video' - These are original songs sung by Brak and Zorak. The first song was Pizza Song, which received positive reviews and internet fame. Zorak also sang in his first music video "Make You Go Splat!" which received internet fame as well. *'Zorak's Poetry Beat' - Series of poems told by Zorak involving ridiculous items and some of the lyrics don't even make sense. In one episode, Brak did the poetry because Zorak didn't feel like it. The first poem was "Ode to a Diseased Chimpanzee". *'Brak's Comedy Jokes' - This segment is about Brak telling jokes to the audience. In one episode, Zorak replaces Brak in the segment now entitled "Zorak's Comedy Jokes" telling jokes which are black comedy jokes involving misfortunates to the people that the joke is centered on. *'Dating Tips with Brak' - This segment is about Brak giving out dating tips to the audience. At the end of the each skit, he says "And that's a tip from me..." ending the skit. *'What's in my Mouth?' - A rare segment in which Brak opens his mouth a little bit while saying "Aaaah" and Zorak had to guess what was in it. *'Make Stuff Happen on the T.V.' - A segment in which Brak and Zorak are watching television and they interact with the programs by poking the characters on the screen, commenting to each other, voicing them and even giving them root beer (Brak). *'Zorak Video Game Chats' - A segment in which Zorak reviews a video game on his Zbox, which the games are obviously not real. Series featured Current *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Robotomy'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' Former *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' Upcoming (not yet announced) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Time Squad'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Sidekick'' *''Hero: 108'' Category:Cartoon Network